Richard Vyrwel
Richard Vyrwel is the current Lord of Darkdell, and a member of House Vyrwel, he is the son of Loras Vyrwel and Emma Varner. Born in the year 347 AC, he is three and twenty, years of age. History Richard was born in 347 AC to Loras Vyrwel and Emma Varner, from an early age, Richard was taught how to use andsword. For someone who had never used a sword before, he picked up the skill of it fairly easily, and was soon martially adept with a sword in the hand. When we wasn't training in the grounds of Darkdell, he was out riding across the reach, discovering hidden rivers and expansive fields that were scattered across the reach. When Richard turned six and ten, his father told him that he could learn nothing more in the safety of the Reach, and gave him a horse, and enough gold to last him for a few months. He was a man now, and a man fends for himself. He didn't believe that he could learn anything else from anyone in Westeros, and that he needed to earn the title of 'Ser' whereas many in the Reach simple got a Knighthood for beating another boy in a melee. So, Loras told him to go and earn his Knighthood in addition to educating himself on miltiary matters with the mercenary companies in Essos, and that when he returned to become Lord, he would not longer be a boy with a meaningless Knighthood, he would be a man, that had honed his skills in real combat. Knowing this was likely the last time they would see each other, it was a difficult parting, but a parting none the less. From his home in Darkdell, he journeyed to Oldtown, and boarded a ship The Stormcatcher and sailed eastwards... Two years later, Richard was a member of the Golden Company, fighting in the many wars that occurred within Essos and the Disputed Lands. The battle raged thick, when suddenly, Richard's face was carved open, his face bloody. His thoughts became a blur until he felt his hand touch wood. He fell head first into the fishing boat and ripped the cloth off his clothes to bandage his face when he heard the muttering of men... Looking over the rotting wood he saw their slow march towards the boat, three of them. Richard climbed over the side of the boat, falling to his knee's, using his sword to lift him, he stood and fortified his position... Luckily he had managed to throw himself into the boat, and landed on Lys. Nursed back to health by a local noble women, he soon fell in lover with her, and married her. For four years he lived on Lys with her, and had two health children, when he was offered a high paying contract by a local Lysene nobleman to protect him during a visit to King's Landing, accepting, he took his family with him, and worked, until he received the letter, explaining the death of his father... Recent Events Having lived in King's Landing for the past eleven moons, Richard's somewhat dull life began to speed back up. In the middle of the night, his friend Ed called for him at his house, with the location of the lost valyrian steel sword, 'Lamentation'. His desire for excitement meant that he journeyed deep into the Dragonpit in search of the lost blade. The night he spent searching for the blade, when at long last he found it. However, soon after, his employer was killed as a result of gambling on the result of the Trial by Combat. Causing Richard to flee the city, and return prematurely home to Darkdell. Family * Richard Vyrwel, Lord of Darkdell (347 AC) * His wife, Larra Lohar (347 AC) ** His son and heir, Garlan Vyrwel (365 AC) ** His daughter, Margaery Vyrwel (368 AC) * His father, Loras Vyrwel (317 AC - 370 AC) ** His uncle, Byrnden Vyrwel (322 AC - 342 AC) ** His uncle, Igon Vyrwel (324 AC) ** His uncle, Robert Flowers (325 AC) * His mother, Emma Varner (328 AC) * His brother, Lyonel Vyrwel (350 AC) * His brother, Alester Vyrwel (352 AC) * His sister, Alys Vyrwel (352 AC) * His grandfather, Bryon Vyrwel (290 AC - 356 AC) * His grandmother, Laina Costayne (296 AC - 361 AC) Household Larra Lohar (Wife) Gift: Beauty Negative Trait: N/A ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Selwyn Vyrwel Gift: Martially Adept Negative Trait: N/A ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Margaery Vyrwel Gift: Beauty Negative Trait: N/A ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Robert Flowers Gift: Beserker Negative Trait: N/A ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Lyonel Vyrwel Gift: Martially Adept Negative Trait: N/A ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Alester Vyrwel Gift: Zealot Negative Trait: Greyscale ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Alys Vrywel Gift: Beauty Negative Trait: N/A ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Emma Varner Gift: Vitality Negative Trait: N/A ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Maester Gared Gift: Administrator Negative Trait: Maimed (Left Leg) Category:Reachman